


Red Moon

by Rubymoon_ink



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, F/M, Gen, Human l Female OC, Human/Vampire Relationship, I do not own oneus, I only own Kang Misun and her family, Multi, Oneus are royal vampires, Prince Hwanwoong, Prince Keonhee, Prince Leedo, Prince Ravn, Prince Seoho, Vampire l Hwanwoong, Vampire l Keonhee, Vampire l Leedo, Vampire l Ravn, Vampire l Seoho, Vampire l Xion, inspired by to be or not to be by oneus, original male character as helios, prince xion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_ink/pseuds/Rubymoon_ink
Summary: Centuries ago, the monarchs sacrificed themselves by trapping their souls in the necklace so that humankind would be happy. The necklace disappeared, long lost...until now.Kang Misun is an average college student with an average part-time job. Until she's gifted a necklace that allows her to meet six handsome strangers who seem to be anything but average.How will Misun handle her life changing from average to strange?
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Original Character(s), Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Original Female Character(s), Lee Keonhee/Reader, Lee Seoho/Original Female Character(s), Son Dongju | Xion/Original Female Character(s), Yeo Hwanwoong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Red Moon

**1712 C.E.**

_Anguished cries reached the ears of the six men._


End file.
